This invention relates generally to endoscopic methods and devices for reconfiguring tissue within a hollow body organ and more particularly to such methods and apparatus used to reduce the reflux of contents of one hollow organ into another hollow organ.
Gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) is a common upper-gastrointestinal disorder with a prevalence of approximately 5 percent in the Western world. GERD is a condition in which acidic contents of the stomach flow inappropriately from the stomach into the esophagus. GERD causes heartburn when accompanied by irritation of the esophagus. Chronic irritation of the esophagus leads to inflammation of the esophagus, known as esophagitis. In addition to esophagitis, complications of GERD include Barrett""s esophagus, esophageal stricture, intractable vomiting, asthma, chronic bronchitis, and aspiration pneumonia. Approximately 25 percent of individuals with GERD fail pharmacological therapy and become candidates for a surgical anti-reflux procedure. The estimated total direct and indirect costs of GERD treatment in the United States are in excess of 100 billion dollars annually.
The focus of attention in understanding the pathophysiology of GERD has for many years been the lower esophageal sphincter (LES), thought to be a ring of smooth muscle located at the gastroesophageal junction (GEJ) near where the lower esophagus communicates with the entrance to the stomach. Normally the LES allows food to pass from the esophagus to the stomach, while otherwise remaining closed, thus preventing reflux. Closure of the LES is an active process, requiring a combination of proper mechanics and intact innervation. Additionally, the diaphragm may act on the esophagus normally to keep it closed at the LES.
Backflow of gastric contents into the esophagus results when gastric pressure is sufficient to overcome the pressure gradient that normally exists at the GEJ or when gravity acting on the contents is sufficient to cause flow through the GEJ. This situation arises when the gastric pressure is elevated or when the competence of the LES is compromised. Gastric pressure is elevated in association with eating, bending at the waist or squatting, constriction of the waist by clothing, obesity, pregnancy, partial or complete bowel obstruction, etc. Gravitational effects occur when a patient with this condition becomes recumbent. Incompetence of the LES can be functional or anatomic in origin. Functional incompetence is associated with hiatus hernia, denervation, myopathy, scleroderma, and chemical or pharmacological influences (smoking, smooth muscle relaxants, caffeine, fatty foods, and peppermint). Dodds W J et al. 1982, N Engl J Med 307:1547-52. Anatomic incompetence is associated with congenital malformation, surgical disruption (myotomy, balloon dilatation or bouginage), neoplasm, etc.
Recently, the existence and importance of the gastroesophageal flap valve have come to be appreciated as a significant first line of defense against GERD. Hill L D et al. 1996, Gastrointest Endosc 44:541-7; Contractor Q Q et al. 1999, J Clin Gasroenterol 28:233-7. The gastroesophageal flap valve appears as a semicircular musculo-mucosal fold extending for 3-4 cm along the lesser curvature of the stomach.
The recent advent of a range of new medications for the treatment of reflux disease, including omerprazole and other proton pump inhibitors, high-dose histamine-2 antagonists, and cisapride, has markedly improved the treatment for many patients. Despite these dramatic advances in medical therapy for GERD, they are not always fully satisfactory. There are cost implications of very long-term treatment of patients with these relatively expensive medications (Spechler S J 1992, N Engl J Med 326:786-92) as well as some concern about the safety of very long-term potent acid suppression with the possibility of gastrin (G) cell hyperplasia (Solcia E et al. 1993, Aliment Pharmacol Ther 7(supp. 1):25-8; Poynter D et al. 1985, Gut 26:1284-95; Lambert R et al. 1993, Gastroenterology 104:1554-7) from prolonged hypergastrinemia. Furthermore, a significant number of patients are resistant to or intolerant of available medical therapy (Klinkenberg-Knol E C and Meuwissen S G 1988 Aliment Pharmacol Ther 2:221-7; Klinkenberg-Knol E C and Meuwissen S G 1989, Digestion 1:47-53), and many patients relapse quickly if medical treatment is stopped. Hetzel D J et al. 1988, Gastroenterology 95:903-12.
Although several open surgical procedures are effective in the treatment of GERD, they are now used in a minority of patients because of the major nature of the surgery and the occasionally poor results achieved. These occasionally poor results may be due in part to the lack of clear patient selection criteria. At least ten different open antireflux operations have been described and used in patients. Jamieson G G, ed. 1988, Surgery of the Oesophagus London: Churchill Livingstone, 233-45. The principal types of operations have included some type of reconstruction of the antireflux barrier, which may include a gastric wrap, as in classic Nissen fundoplication (Nissen R 1956, Schweiz Med Wochenschr 86:590-2; Polk H C et al. 1971, Ann Surg 173:775-81; DeMeester T R et al. 1986, Ann Surg 204:9-20), Toupet fundoplication (Thor K 1988, The modified Toupet procedure, In: Hill L et al., The Esophagus, Medical and Surgical Management, WB Saunders Co., pp 135-8) or Belsey repair (Skinner D B et al. 1967, J Thorac Cardiovasc Surg 53:33-54), a nongastric wrap, e.g., the Angelchik prosthesis (Starling J R et al. 1982, Ann Surg 195:686-91), a ligamentum teres cardiopexy (Rampal M et al. 1967, Presse Medicale 75:617-9; Pedinielli L et al. 1964, Ann Chir 18:1461-74; Janssen I M et al. 1993, Br J Surg 80:875-8), and fixation of a part of the stomach to an immobile structure, e.g., the preaortic fascia, as in the Hill repair (Hill L D 1967, Ann Surg 166:681-92) or the anterior rectus sheath (as in an anterior gastropexy). Boerma J 1969, Surgery 65:884-9. Several of these operations also include a crural repair of the esophageal hiatus in the diaphragm. In the 1950s, Collis popularized gastroplasty as an alternative operation for gastroesophageal reflux, especially for those patients with a short esophagus. Collis J L 1957, J Thoracic Surg 34:768-78. He created a gastric tube (neoesophagus) in continuity with the shortened esophagus, which effectively increased the total and intra-abdominal length of the esophagus and resulted in clinical improvement in patients with GERD. Collis J L 1968, Am J Surg 115:465-71.
With the development of minimally invasive surgical techniques, especially laparoscopic cholecystectomy in the early 1990s, a few of the open surgical antireflux operations were developed and modified for use with laparoscopy. The laparoscopic Nissen fundoplication is currently the most widely used laparoscopic antireflux operation. Jamieson G G et al. 1994, Ann Surg 220: 137-45. Other laparoscopic antireflux operations, for example the laparoscopic Hill repair (Kraemer S J et al. 1994, Gastrointest Endosc 40:155-9), ligamentum teres cardiopexy (Nathanson L K et al. 1991, Br J Surg 78:947-51), and some modified operations with partial wraps (Cuschieri A et al. 1993, Surg Endosc 7:505-10; McKernan J B 1994, Surg Endosc 8:851-6) have also been reported. These laparoscopic antireflux operations appear to produce good results with relatively short, pain-free postoperative recovery times in most patients. Falk G L et al. 1992, Aust N Z J Surg 62:969-72. However, laparoscopic operations themselves remain lengthy, technically demanding procedures requiring general anesthesia, best reserved for a small subset of patients with severe symptoms refractory to proton pump inhibitor or other medical treatments for GERD.
Attempts at laparoscopic transgastric antireflux surgery in animals have also been reported. Jennings et al. developed a method of forming a gastric fundoplication by creating an esophageal intussusception and plicating the gastric fundus around the esophagus using a purpose-built stapling device. Jennings R W et al. 1992, J Laparoendosc Surg 2:207-13.
There have been some attempts to treat reflux disease at flexible endoscopy. An early endoscopic approach to control GERD was to inject collagen in and around the LES. O""Connor and Lehman treated ten patients by this method with some success, although some patients required further injections at the LES to maintain syrmptomatic relief. O""Connor K W and Lehman G A 1988, Gastrointest Endosc 34:106-12. Donahue et al. demonstrated that GERD, induced with high-dose intravenous atropine in dogs, could be controlled by injection of 5 percent morruhate sodium in the proximal gastric region 1 to 2 cm distal to the LES at flexible endoscopy and suggested that the proximal gastric sclerosis caused by the injection formed an effective antireflux barrier. Donahue P E et al. 1990, Gastrointest Endosc 36:253-6; Donahue P E et al. 1992, World J Surg 16:343-6. Endoscopic proximal gastric sclerosis induced by Nd:YAG laser has also been shown to create a potential reflux barrier in dogs. McGouran R C M and Galloway J M 1990, Gastrointest Endosc 36:439-43. Recently, Harrison et al. described a method of forming a flap valve at the GEJ by creating an intussusception of esophagus into stomach. U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,326. LoCicero disclosed an endoscopic method for reducing gastroesophageal reflux in U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,594.
In a first aspect, the present invention relates to endoscopic methods and instruments for reconfiguring tissue within a hollow body organ of a subject. The methods and instruments of this invention are useful for reducing flow of fluid contents from a first hollow organ into a second hollow organ in fluid communication with the first hollow organ. The methods and instruments of this invention permit an entirely endoluminal technique for reconfiguring tissue within a hollow body organ of a subject.
In the first aspect, the method includes the steps of engaging at least a portion of the inner surface of the first hollow organ, manipulating the engaged portion of tissue so as to reconfigure at least a part of the first hollow organ from within, and permanently securing the reconfigured portion so that the reconfigured tissue retains the new configuration achieved by manipulation of the engaged portion.
In some embodiments of the invention, the reconfiguring can comprise an invagination of a portion of the wall of the hollow organ. The invaginated portion can assume the shape of one of a number of various possible geometries. The new configuration of tissue is then permanently fixed by the application of at least one tissue fixation device.
In other embodiments of this aspect of the invention, the reconfiguring can comprise an evagination of a portion of the wall of the hollow organ. In certain embodiments the evaginated portion can be affixed to another portion of the same organ. In other embodiments the evaginated portion may be fixed to another evaginated portion of the same organ.
The method may involve repetition of at least one of the engaging, reconfiguring, and securing steps.
In some embodiments the permanently secured reconfigured tissue comprises a tissue fold. In other embodiments the permanently secured reconfigured tissue comprises a shape that may be described as a bulge or a mound. In yet other embodiments the permanently secured reconfigured tissue can take the form of a ridge, a jellyroll, a tube, a cone, or a horn.
In some embodiments the step of engaging tissue includes nonpenetrating techniques. Nonpenetrating methods of engaging tissue include clamping and applying a suction.
In some embodiments the step of securing includes applying at least one biocompatible tissue fixation device selected from the group consisting of a staple, a tack, a rivet, a two-part fastener, a helical fastener, a suture, and a T-bar suture. In other embodiments the step of securing involves application of a tissue adhesive.
According to some embodiments of this aspect of the invention, the permanently secured reconfigured tissue is effective to reduce flow of contents of the first hollow organ into the second hollow organ.
In some embodiments of this aspect of the invention the method includes the step of endoscopic visualization of at least a portion of the engaged tissue. In other embodiments of this aspect of the invention the method includes the step of endoscopic visualization of at least a portion of at least one of the steps of engaging, reconfiguring, and securing.
In a second aspect the invention relates to an endoscopic method of treating and/or preventing GERD. The method includes the steps of engaging at least a portion of the inner surface of the stomach, manipulating the engaged portion of stomach tissue so as to reconfigure at least a part of the stomach from within, and permanently securing the reconfigured portion so that the reconfigured tissue retains the new configuration achieved by manipulation of the engaged portion. In a preferred embodiment of this aspect of the invention the securing does not involve tissue of the esophagus.
Major advantages of the invention as it relates to the treatment of GERD include recreation of normal anatomy, reduced morbidity, increased efficacy, and technical ease in clinical practice. In particular, the method reestablishes normal gastroesophageal flap valve anatomy, avoids safety concerns related to methods which involve stapling through the esophagus, avoids possible functional compromise associated with placement of tissue fixation devices directly in sealing surfaces, and can be performed by an endoscopist with the subject sedated but not under general anesthesia.
According to some embodiments of this aspect of the invention, the permanently secured reconfigured tissue is effective to reduce flow of contents of the stomach into the esophagus while allowing the normal passage of food from the esophagus into the stomach. In some embodiments of this aspect of the invention, the permanently secured reconfigured tissue is effective to reduce gastroesophageal reflux.
According to some embodiments of this aspect of the invention, the permanently secured reconfigured tissue is effective to reduce symptoms related to gastroesophageal reflux. In certain embodiments of this aspect of the invention, symptoms related to gastroesophageal reflux are reduced by at least 50 percent.
In some embodiments of this aspect of the invention, the permanently secured reconfigured tissue is effective to increase the GEJ yield pressure. In preferred embodiments the GEJ yield pressure is increased by an amount effective to reduce flow of contents of the stomach into the esophagus under normal, non-vomiting situations.
In a preferred embodiment of this aspect of the invention the steps of engaging, manipulating, and securing are performed at the time of making an endoscopic diagnosis of GERD.
Three different methods are disclosed for treating GERD depending upon the endoscopic evaluation. The various methods are all directed to the recreation of normal tissue geometry which favors the unidirectional passage of fluids and food from esophagus to stomach and restricts reflux of stomach contents into esophagus. A first method is employed if there is a sufficient flap at the GEJ, but the sealing surfaces are not in apposition. In one embodiment of this method, a layer of the stomach wall is engaged at two or more independent points near the opening of the esophagus into the stomach on the side of the aperture at the GEJ opposite the existing flap portion of the gastroesophageal flap valve. These engaged points are moved toward each other to create a tissue bulge or mound that displaces the sealing surfaces closer together, e.g., displaces the valve seat toward the flap. This bulge or mound is subsequently retained in place using a tissue fixation device. In another embodiment of this method, stomach tissue is engaged at two points near the opening of the esophagus into the stomach on the same side of the aperture at the GEJ as the flap. This tissue is squeezed into closer approximation to create a bulge that displaces the sealing surfaces closer together, e.g., displaces the flap toward the valve seat. The resulting bulge or mound is fixed by at least one tissue fixation device. In yet another embodiment of this method, stomach tissue is engaged at two or more pairs of independent points, one pair of points disposed on one side of the aperture at the GEJ and the other pair of points disposed on the contralateral side of the aperture at the GEJ. The points of each individual pair of points of tissue engagement are moved toward one another and fixed by at least one tissue fixation device to bring and to hold the sealing surfaces in closer and effective apposition.
In a method of treating GERD used where there is not a sufficient flap of tissue, either because an existing flap is too small or because there is no flap present at all, but the sealing surfaces are in apposition, a portion of the inner aspect of stomach wall is engaged at one or more points on one side of the aperture at the GEJ manipulated toward the opposite side of the aperture at the GEJ to augment or recreate a flap. The augmented or recreated flap may be either rectangular or triangular or any other suitable shape. Fixation devices are employed to hold the augmented or recreated flap over the aperture at the GEJ. Alternatively, the tissue may be invaginated and tissue fixation devices are deployed at the base of the flap to fix it prior to any further manipulation. Thereafter, the flap is manipulated to cover the GEJ.
Where there is not a sufficient flap of tissue and the sealing surfaces are not in apposition, another method is used for treating GERD. Two sites on the inner aspect of the stomach wall and adjacent to the GEJ are engaged by two tissue engagement device elements. The elements are moved in relation to the GEJ to create a pair of evaginations straddling the GEJ. These two evaginations are caused to come into apposition, and tissue securing devices are deployed to fix one evagination to the other. In a preferred embodiment of this method, an aspect of the diaphragm is sandwiched and fixed between the two evaginations of the stomach. This latter embodiment of this method can also be used for repairing a hiatus hernia.
In a third aspect of the invention, instruments are provided for performing the foregoing methods. A preferred instrument includes all of the necessary tools on one instrument which can be manipulated externally of the stomach. Preferably, the instrument is delivered endoscopically through the mouth. The instrument includes an inner and outer tube and two stapler arms pivotally mounted to the inner tube. Disposed on the distal end of the stapler arms are a pair of small graspers disposed in apposition. A stapler cartridge is disposed also on the end of one stapler-arm, while an anvil is disposed on the distal end of the other stapler arm. Mounted in an articulating manner to the outer tube are a pair of grasper arms which extend-oppositely from the stapler arms.
Another instrument utilized for engaging and manipulating the tissue includes a pair of toothed, interengaging rollers which can be introduced endoscopically. A further example of a tissue engaging and manipulating device is a suction device, such as a tube having an opening on one end or on one side and apparatus for reducing the pressure within the tube sufficient to allow the tube to engage tissue at the opening.